This invention relates to the treatment of edges, and more particularly, to the trimming of edges with fluids, such paints.
In the trimming of edges, such those at the intersections of surfaces to be repaired or painted, it is common practice to shield one surface at the edge while the intersecting surface is being treated. For example, if the intersecting surfaces are to painted with different colors, one surface is shielded while the surface is painted with one color, following which the painted surface is shielded, and the other surface is painted with a different color. The shield can be a movable, elongated member that is positioned against the edge formed by the intersecting surfaces, or a strip of removable tape that is positioned at the edge and extends along the adjoining portion of the surface being shielded.
Both of these methods can be cumbersome and difficult. Where an elongated member is used in paint trimming, a brush is loaded with paint from a nearby container and moved along the surface to be painted at the protected edge.
This procedure involves moving the brush from the paint can to the protected edge. This can result in spillage during movement from the can to the edge and can be inconvenient when the can needs to be positioned on a ladder.
Where a protective strip is employed, there is the disadvantage of need to use a fresh strip for each change in position, and there is still the chance of spillage as the paint brush is moved from the paint container to the edge being trimmed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to facilitate the trimming of edges, particularly where the edges are to be trimmed with paint.
Another object of the invention is to avoid the difficulties that can occur with the movement of the edging instrument, such as a paint brush, from the container with the material to be applied. A related object is to reduce the incidence of paint spills when moving a paint-loaded brush from a paint can to a wall surface being trimmed.